Hogwarts y Yo
by Anilen-Black
Summary: Alguna vez soñastes con ir a Hogwarts? Pos..lee este fans fic...de seguro, desearías, tanto como yo...ir a este castillo.


**Me eStOy vOlViEnDo lOkA...**

Mi mamá me dijo que si seguía diciendo Sirius Black, Black o Sirius, me iba a descontar de la mesada, que en total son 15$....y en una hora me han quitado 6.50$...jo...las madres no entienden...los padres molestan a los adolescentes....en en caso de Sirius....es alrevés....  
  
Nooooooooooooooooooo....ya fue mi mamá y me descontó 50 centavos más  
...total....7$.............  


**PoBrE De mI**

No puedo dejar de pensar en Siri..... (mamá, no me mires así ...tu crees que iba a decir ...si....está bieeen ) no puedo dejar de pensar en el-que-no-debo-nombrar-porque-mi-mama-me-descuenta-mi-mesada....feliz??? 

**SaLgO A La cAlLe**

Bueno, salgo a un ciber.No soporto a mi madre...Estoy un poko aburria....me pongo a mirar a la calle por la ventana...QUEEEEEEEEEEEE????? HORRORRR  
Un perro negro me está mirando.....ya va...debo estar soñando...sólo es un tonto perro negro....  
Pero por qué demonios me sigue mirando?????????  
A no ser que....  
No,no.no.no.no. Le prometía a mi mamá que no digo más el nombre de Sirius.Ooopss...lo dije....bue............ella no esta aqui conmigo...  
Que le pasa a ese perrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo???????????????  
  
joooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
se desaparecio.......que paso aqui????  
  
Me vuelvo a concentrar en este mensaje...pero la ventana me invita a seguir viendo a través de ella.  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUEDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
  
Q TIPO MAS BUENNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
  
Tiene el cabello corto hasta los hombros, de color negro, es alto, debe de tener unos 17 o 18 años, porque se ve joven.tiene unos ojazos...azules como el mar....y...es musculoso...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......lleva en unos de sus brazos una túnica negra con rojo....ah....debe ser de Hogwarts....por dios, Marla, Hogwarts no existeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Ay,ayayayayaya...no.....ahora me mira...es que acaso tengo cara de payaso???  
  
me sonríe....me sonríe...ME SONRÍEEEEE....  
  
  
  
  
  


**dEbO EsTaR SoÑaNdO.....**

Si...debo estar soñando...oh...me hace una seña para que salga...yo me pongo como un tomate...el no deja de sonreír...tiene una sonrisa muy bonita.  
  
Estoy temblando....pero no del frío....sino de los nervios.Y si es Sirius??....porqué desaproveché las clases de inglés???? yo soy mas mala...bueno, no tanto.....  
  
Bueno, mientras salgo, empiezo a temblar....ayyy.....me voy a desmayarrrrrrr.......  
  
-Hola -me saluda  
  
T menos 3 segundos  
  
2 segundos  
  
1 segundo  
  
*todos los sistemas han sido desconectados*  
  
-Ho...hola -respondí  
De pronto me agarró la mano (es que no se daba cuenta que me estaba derritiendo?????)  
  
  
Ohhh...todo es un torbellino de colores...que sucede????  
  
De repente aparezco en un castillo 100 veces mas alto que las torres gemelas, y mil veces más ancho que un campo de fútbol.  
  
no podía ser...  
  
en ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad para mi.Sentí como caí al suelo  


**DeSpErTaNdO**

No....no puede ser....ayyy....me duele la cabeza..no quiero abrir los ojos.Pero tengo que...Estoy rodeada de unos chicos de 15 años, más o menos.Uno, usa lentes, tiene el cabello negrísimo y todo alborotado.Por un momento pensé que era Harry, pero me di cuenta que no tenía la cicatriz y que no tenía los ojos verdes. Joé....era el papá de Harry!. Al lado estaba una chica de cabello rojizo y con unos ojos verdes brillantes (obvio saber quien era) el otro tenía cabello de color arena y los ojos marrones (Ahhh...remus...) y el otro era bajito y tenía el cabello rubio.Era gordito. Ya sabía quien era.Le dirigí una mirada de odio intenso. (era..quien más? peter peettigrew).Y ahí...estaba...ah..ya sabe quien.Pero se veía menor a cuando lo vi en la calle.La calle....la calle???  
  
Me levanté de un salto y miré nerviosa a todos lados.  
  
-Estás bien, Arabella?- me preguntó Lily  
-Arabella? -le dije extrañada- yo me llamo Marla  
Todos los presentes se miraron.Entonces...con que yo me llamaba Arabella,eh? entonces...tenía que seguirles la corriente...  
  
-Oh..si...es que me confundí -le dije nerviosa.  
-Bueno,bueno, te trajimos un regalo -dijo James  
-No no es necesario..quiero decir...-empecé a hablar rápido  
-Oh, no es una broma -dijo lily interpretando lo que yo estaba pensando  
Todos levantaron del suelo una cesta llena de ranas de chocolates, dulces de honeydukes y dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla.Yo no podía estar mas feliz....  


**EsToY En hOgWaRtS**

-Ya se acabó la hora de visitas -exclamó una señora gordita, al parecer era enfermera.  
-Oh...no pensé que fuera tan pronto...-dijo Sirius triste  
-Por favor, déjenos un rato más! -suplicó Remus -nos quedaremos en silencio  
-Oh, y mira quien lo dice, unos de los merodeadores -dijo con los ojos abiertos la enfermera -de aqui a que digan la verdad los merodeadores....  
-POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR! -dijeron todos a la vez, con cara de inocentes.Yo me estaba riendo  
Al verlos, el rostro de la enfermera se puso tierno.  
-Oh, está bien.Pero un rato más  
Y dieciendo esto, salió de la enfermera  
-Jjijijiji, siempre funciona -dijo Sirius riéndose  
-Excepto con Dumbledore...él sabe la cantidad de mentiras y bromas que hacen -dijo Lily severamente (me recordó mucho a Hermione....)  
-Oh,vamos,Lily.Relájate.No pongamos nerviosa a nuestra amiga -dijo Peter  
Yo me le quedé mirando.Éste al notarlo, se sonroj´.Aparté la mirada enseguida.  
-Sirius extrañaba las peleas contigo.Ustedes paracen un perro y un gato...-dijo remus riéndose, mirando a Sirius y dándole un puntapié para que dijera algo.  
Sirius, se sonrojó, hasta se le salieron las lágrimas...no de la tristeza...sino del dolor que le produjo el golpe de Lupin...  


**Con QuE PeLeAbAmOs, Eh?**

Bueno, me gustó eso de la pelea.....iba a pelear con Sirius...si esto era de verdad, tenía que comportarme como la tal Arabella.  
-Qué te pasa,llorón? -le dije desafiante a Sirius.No podía creer que estaba peleando con mi personaje favorito.- Pareces un bebé...  
Sirius se molestó (ah...se ve tan lindo molesto...)  
-No me digas llorón! -exclamó Sirius  
-Oh....pobre...está bien, no te diré más llorón, llorón -le dije en broma  
-Ya volvieron a la normalidad -susurró James a Peter, Remus y Lily  
-No soy llorón! ! ! ! ! -me dijo  
-Si lo eres,si lo eres -dije sacándole la lengua  
-Que no! ! !  
-Que si! ! !  
-Que no! ! !  
-Que si! ! ! !  
-YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! - la enfermera había llegado.Estaba roja de la furia.- SALGAN AHORAAAA! ! ! !  
Todos se fueron tristes.James y Remus me guiñaron un ojo al salir  
Me acosté en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.Estaba en el mundo mágico...y lo mejor, en la época de los Merodeadores.Agarré una de las ranas de chocolate y abri el paquete.La rana estaba viva de verdad.pero, me comí la cabeza...agarré uno de los tarros de la cerveza de mantequilla...estaba deliciosa! ! ! ! ! .Era divinísima.  
Después de darme un banquete de dulces ,me recosté en la cama y me quedé dormida pensando en la sonrisa de Sirius y su cara graciosa cuando se ponía bravo...  


**Al díA SiGuiEnTe....**

Me desperté al mismo tiempo que la enfermera colocaba una bandeja de desayuno en mi mesita.  
-Bueno, creo que ya te puedes ir -dijo la enfermera amablemente- Come el desayuno y podrás bajar a tus clases.  
Me comí el desayuno lo más rápido que podía.Nunca había comido tan rápido...ni siquiera cuando iba a llegar tarde a mi colegio...eh...muggle? si...muggle.  
Me cambié y bejé corriendo.Pero luego me dí cuanta de que estaba más perdida...Hogwarts era un colegio exageradamente grande.Y yo estaba en no sé que sitio...sería de gran ayuda uno de esos mapas de los centros comerciales donde dicen "usted está aquí..."  
Bueno, me las tuve que ingeniar...seguí a unos de Slytherin pero aún me perdí más porque, al darse cuenta de que yo los seguía, se escondieron.Oh,genial...donde rayos estará mi "intuición femenina"?  
Pero, gracias a dios, no armé una pelea : conciencia versus corazón (estaba decidida a buscar a Sirius por todo el castillo), antes de que ésta empezara, alguien me sujetó del brazo.Ah...a que no adivinan a quien era?pues claro...Sirius...me di la vuelta y el me jalaba.  
-Qué te pasa? donde te habías metido? fuimos a la enfermería y ahí no estabas...nos dijeron que habías salido -tenía cara de preocupado  
-Eh..bueno...estaba vagando -le respondí, viendo exactamente hacia donde me dirigía.  
Entramos en un lugar que yo supuse que era el gran comedor.Tenía 4 mesas abarrotadas de alumnos y alimentos.Una mesa al frente con los profesores.Ddumbledore me dirigió una sonrisa.Él me cae de lo más bien.  
Me habían guardado un puesto.Sirius se sentó a mi lado.Yo miré la gran cantidad de comida  
-Qué? No me digas que ahora no te gusta la comida de Hogwarts- dijo Sirius mirándome todo extrañado  
-No...es que yo ya desayuné.  
-Oh...ya veo- dijo una voz femenina.Lily estaba a mi lado  
-Pero no vas a rechazar una tostada francesa,no? -dijo Lupin tentándome.Como sabía él que me gustaban las tostadas francesas?. pero...si soy Arabella....jo...  
Tomé la tostada que estaba dándome Remus.Tenía buen sabor.Me la comí toda.Después de comer, James dijo levantándose:  
-Ya es hora de pociones  
Oh.... xxxxxx! -pensé yo- ahora viene el Snape con Malfoy....  


**En cLaSe De pOcIoNeS....**

Caminamos hacia una puerta donde habían unas escaleras.Descendimos.Hacía frío.Estaba titiritando, hasta que entramos en una puerta.Ese debía ser el salón de Pociones  
Habían varias mesas.Todas tenían un caldero.En frente, había un escritorio, una estantería con pociones y con libros.No sabía donde sentarme.Me quedé embobada mirando a Sirius riéndose de un chiste de James.  
-Apartate,sangre sucia  
Me di la vuelta.Habían dos chicos de Sly: uno tenía el pelo rubio y largo y unos ojos grises, fríos y vacíos.Otro, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, era de color negro, y más grasa no podía tener...Ambos me miraban de forma despectiva.  
Sirius se avalanzó sobre ellos  
-Dale,dale,dale,dale -decían James ,Remus y Peter a la vez.  
Pero que injusticia.eran 2 contra uno.Lily y yo intentamos separarlos, hasta que llegó un profesor alto, de cabellos marrones oscuros y ojos verdes.Estaba molesto.  
-50 Puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Black- dijo el profesor- debería ser menos violento.Si sigue así, le quitaré más puntos  
Yo estaba apunto de defenderlo cuendo alguien me sujetó la túnica.Me di la vuelta,Lily hacía un gesto negativo.Sirius estaba molesto.Nos mandaron a sentarnos , y me senté al lado de Sirius. A mi otro lado se sentó Peter (que asco...traicionaría a James y a Lily tiempo después)  
La clase trancurrió con normalidad (si se puede decir normal que el profesor Kettelburn, así se llamaba, le quitara a Gry puntos). El profesor criticaba mi poción.Todo el tiempo me criticaba. Por dios...es que acaso parezco una de esas princesas que van y se enamoran de tipos vagos, como las que salen en Corazón Corazón?.A Sirius le costaba cortar los ingredientes.Yo lo ayudé un poco.Claro, también criticaba a Peter por no cortar bien los gusanos.Tuvimos que volver a hacer la poción otra vez...hasta que la campana sonó y salimos todos.  
-Señor Black.Quédese aquí.Hablaremos de su castigo -dijo el profesor maliciosamente  
Castigo?Castigo, por que?.Le dirigí una última mirada a Sirius.Me di cuenta de que los de Sly se burlaban de él.

**HoRa dE tRaNsFoRmACiOnEs**

-Saben lo que ese...maldito Kettleburn me dió de castigo??- dijo Sirius alcanzándonos mientras íbamos a clases de pociones -tengo que recojer el excremento de los dragones bebés...sin magia...y....con las manos!  
-Puaj....pobre Canuto -dijo Peter con asco  
Por mi culpa , Sirius tenía que recoger de dragones.Sólo porque me le quedé mirando como se reía.Debía pedirle discupas.  
Entramos al aula de transformaciones.Era grande y muy bonita.Pero nos quedamos afuera porque la profesora nos iba a cambiar de lugar.Yo estaba rezando por quedar de pareja con Sirius.  
-Muy bien -dijo una profesora alta y con moño...era McGonagall!.Claro, pero 100 años más joven...- los llamaré por sus apellidos indicándole sus parejas.Van entrando al aula y se van sentando de acuerdo al orden que indique.Los buenos alumnos irán atrás y los maslo adelante.  
Empecé a rezar más.Deseaba ser una buena alumna, para estar atrás con Sirius.  
-Lognbontton y Abbot  
-Weasley y Thomas  
-Pettegrew y Bones  
-Gonzáles (ay, un latino) y Smart  
  
Ahí había terminado la lista de los malos alumnos  
-Potter y Evans (Lily)  
-Lupin y Wellengton  
-Black y... Figg  
Yo estaba que saltaba de la alegría.Ambos entramos al aula y nos dirigimos al último pupitre cerca de Remus y James.  
La profesora McGonagall era muy genial dando las clases.Hasta yo misma me sorprendi de haber transformado a Sirius en Vaca (lo cual causó que me persiguiera por el aula), porque la tarea era transformar a su compañero en un animal.Sirius vengándose, me transformó en un pez.Claro, me estaba ahogando y él se estaba riéndo de mi.La profesora me transformó de nuevo en persona , y regañó a Sirius, que se estaba riéndo.Estaba tosiendo.M e sentí rara transformada en pez...de repente se había ido el aire...  
Salimos del aula conversando sobre los animales en que nos habíamos transformado.Nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para nuestro almuerzo.  


**DeScAnSo cOn LoS MeRoDeAdOrEs.**

Después de almorzar, nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común.No teníamos clases de Herbología ya que el profesor estaba enfermo.Era muy bonita y cálida.Sirius, James, Peter y Remus subieron a sus dormitorios.Yo estaba demasiado cansada.Así que me tiré en una de las butacas.Un tiempo después, los merpdeadores bajaron con una caja.Yo me les quedé mirando.Ahora, que tramaban?  
-Qué van a hacer??- preguntó molesta Lily  
-Oh...es raro que lo preguntes, Lily.- le dije yo de forma sarcástica- Qué más van a hacer los merodeadores aparte de bromas?  
-Acertastes -dijo James sonriendo- ahora...tenermos que probar esas bombas.  
-Bombas?-pregunté yo.No me los imaginaba fabricando granadas o bombas atómicas...  
-Si, un nuevo invento.Bombas fétidas -dijo Lupin pícaramente -van a revolucionar el mercado.Las publicitaremos y se las venderemos a los dueños de Zonko  
-Ahora...vamos a probarlas con Flich -dijo maliciosamente Sirius  
-Los van a regañar!Se van a meter en problemas -exclamó Lily asustada (no sé porqué me recordó taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto a Hermione)  
-Ay, porfa, Lily.Dejános probar esto.Vvan a funcionar de maravilla.  
Los merodeadores salieron por el retrato con la caja.Lily suspiró  
-Alguna vez han intentado explotar la mazmorra de Sly? -pregunté yo asombrada  
-Lo intentaron...en especial ,Sirius.

**CoRiErOn HaStA cAnSaRsE......**

Media hora después, se abrió la puerta del retrato.Entraron jadeando Sirius,James ...  
  
-Marla,desconéctateeeeeee  
Un grito me despertó de aquel sueño.Mi mamá me mandaba a desconectar...bueno,me tengo que ir.Seguiré con la historia mañana....  


**DoNdE QuEdé?**

Oh...gracias....no sabía que les había gustado tanto mi historia...o mi sueño....bueno, aqui sigo.  
  
Bueno...mi madre me desconectó.Al yo despertarme, me di cuanta de que a mi lado estaban los siguientes objetos: Una escoba Flecha Plateada, una pluma con una nota y una varita.Primero tomé la Pluma, que contenía un mensaje en pergamino.Lo abrí y lo leí:  
  
Hola, Marla  
Espero que estés bien, y que tu madre no te haya molestado con la interrupción de tu sueño.Aquí tienes objetos personales tuyos en el mundo mágico, tales son la varita y la escoba. Ésta pluma es un traslador, que, cuando quieras, te trasladará a Hogwarts,en aquel momento cuando yo entré a la sala común.  
Ojalá regreses.Te vamos a extrañar.No tardes.Recuerda que tu y yo sabemos esto.  
  
  
Canuto (Sirius)  
Guao, no había sido un sueño. Salté de alegría por todo mi cuarto, con la carta en mi mano. Miré fijamente la varita. Si Soy bruja...puedo hacer magia,no? pensé. Tomé la varita y apunté a mi cama.  
-Wingardium Leviosa grité  
La cama empezó a flotar.No fue un sueñoooooo. Yuhuuu.Pero..y la escoba?.La tomé y la coloqué en mi cama.Abrí la ventana y la saqué afuera.Foltaba!!.  
-Marla, voy a salir.Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en el trabajo- gritó mi mamá- No tardo  
- pensé  
-Claro, mami.Chau -le dije despidiéndome de ella.- Y tardate lo más que puedas!!- me dije para mis adentros.  
Era de noche, mejor para mi.Iba a ver a la ciudad iluminada!.Me monté en la escoba y empecé a ascender.Fue increíble. Llegué a la azotea del edificio.Seguí subiendo y empecé a volar por el cielo.Era una noche estrellada. Fue genial ver a la ciudad del tamaño de una hormiga.Tanta luz , no me dejaba ver desde mi ventana las estrellas.Pero ahora, claramente las podía admirar.  
Paré sobre una azotea de un edificio alto, para contemplar el paisaje.Pero, me llevé un susto terrible al darme cuenta de que alguien hablaba.  
-Veo que te gustó esto,no?  
Me di la vuelta y era...ah....Sirius.Llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.  
-Sirius! Que sorpresa! exclamé yo feliz.  
-Bueno...no te vas a quedar ahí, o si? después de haber dicho esto, me arrastró hacia la escoba y él se montó.- Vas a venir?  
Yo asentí nerviosa.Me monté en la escoba y coloqué las manos alrededor de su cintura.Dio una patada en el suelo mientras yo me reprendía a mi misma Demonios,Marla...que atrevimiento...ponerle las manos en la cintura????.  
De pronto, me di cuenta de que cargaba conmigo la pluma.Se la mostré a Sirius mientras volábamos.  
-Estás segura?- me preguntó sonriendo.Yo asentí.

**UnA PeQuEñA BrOmItA....**

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron por el agujero del retrato jadeando, pero felices.Por la cara que tenían, se notaba que su plan había resultado.Lily y yo nos miramos.  
-Qué tal les fue?- Pregunté con curiosidad.  
-Oh...si hubieras visto la cara de Flich...-dijo James con aire soñador pensó que fueron unos de primero que pasaban por ahí. Cargábamos la capa invisible, por suerte.  
Sirius cargaba una caja vacía.Seguramente era la que cargaban antes de salir, que estaba llena de bombas fétidas.  
-Bueno, ahora chicos, tenemos que preparar la poción para la broma de Malfoy y Snape.Me las van a pagar- dijo esto mirándome, haciendo que yo me sonrojara.  
-Si, ya conseguí en el despacho de Kettleburn la sangre de Dragón-dijo Peter-Mejor nos vamos chicos, tenemos que terminarla y acostarnos temprano....como buenos chicos...para no perdernos la función.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano.Bajé temprano y me encontré a Sirius camino al Gran Comedor.Estaba muy feliz.  
-Buenos días- le dije yo- parece que va a ser un día genial, según tu sonrisa  
-Oh,si.Por supuesto.Ya verás. sólo me respondió eso.  
Cuando nos sentamos, James le preguntó a Sirius:  
-Ya hicistes el trato con el elfo?  
-Si, colocará la poción en las bebidas de Malfoy y Snape- repondió susurrando Black  
Snape y Malfoy entraron al gran comedor, que se empezó a llenar.  
-Empieza la función- dijo Remus riéndo.  
Ambos Slytherin, tomaron sus bebidas...de repente, se quedaron inmóviles.Por un momento pensé que su plan no funcionaría, cuando de repente Snape y Malfoy se montaron sobre la mesa y empezaron a bailar y a cantar...La macarena XD  
  
Los merodeadores estallaron en aplausos y risas. Los demás de Gry se unieron, junto a los de Rav y Hufflepuff.  
Yo estaba retorciéndome en mi silla contemplando a Los bailarines. Era increíble. Fue una idea buenísima.Hasta Dumbledore se reía.Pero mandó a llamar a James y a Sirius.En ese momento, Snape y Malfoy empezaban otra nueva canción.  
  
VEN VAQUITA MUUUUUUUUUUU  
VAMOS VAQUITA MUUUUUUUU  
BAILEMOS JUNTOS MUUUUUUUU  
CANTEMOS LOS DOS, VAQUI...MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
James y Sirius empezaron a reírse como locos.Les había dado un ataque de repente.Malfoy gritó:  
-Me la pagarás, Potter...VAQUITA ASÍ TE QUIERO YO.....  
-Lo que tu digas, vaquita contestó James sin dejar de reír  
Todos los alumnos empezaron a reír como locos.Dumbledore le dijo a James y a Sirius.  
-Cálmense, chicos, y vengan a mi despacho.  
Sirius y James se fueron junto con Dumbledore.Yo mientras, me reía y me divertía.  
No había sido una idea mala, más bien, serían recordados como los bailarines de Hogwarts. Snape me dirigió una mirada de odio, pero yo le respondí sacándole la lengua mientras otro ataque de risas comenzaba.  
  
Nunca había pasado un desayuno tan divertido...

**El mApA DeL MeRoDeAdOr**

-Nos toca encantamientos.  
Lily me condujo al aula de esta materia.De James y de Sirius no sabíamos nada...que va, ellos ya deben haber sufrido el castigo de Dumbledore.Pero me sorprendí mucho al verlo parados esperándonos a la puerta del aula de encantamientos.Lily, al verlos puso cara de severa, y me dió risa al ver a Sirius y a James con cara de "inocente angelitos" (que se veía más falsa....).  
-Y qué pasó?  
-Ah...Dumbledore no pudo demostrar que habíamos sido nosotros, pero sabía que habíamos sido.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa James  
-De todas formas, pudieron meterse en graves problemas, sólo por asuntos de venganza....-dijo alarmadamente preocupada Lily.  
-Ay...no le pares. Además, no nos iban a descubrir. - agregó Sirius- Y...estamos contentos.Ya nuestra mejor invención estará en funcionamiento...  
-Cuál? -preguntamos a la vez Lily y yo  
-Oh...ya lo verán...es genial...hasta tu, Lily nos felicitarás...-Dijo James pícaramente.  
Lo que pensé en ese momento es que iban a crear un ser vivo, tipo Frankeisten

**El bAiLe y eL QuIdDiTcH**

La temporada de Quidditch iba a empezar, y quería ver a James Volar. Habían muchas chicas que perseguían a Los merodeadores por el pasillo, por el baile.  
El baile de Halloween era muy popular.Todos estaban nerviosos a la hora de buscar pareja.Varios chicos me habían invitado...pero pensaba no ir.  
Sirius no tenía ganas de ir.Las chicas empezaban a perseguirlo tanto a James como a él.  
-No...definitivamente NO voy.-aclaró Sirius cuando Peter le preguntó si iba a ir.  
-Oh, vamos,Sirius.No seas aguafiestas- le dijo Remus en tono suplicante.- te vas a divertir mucho...  
-Claro,claro...con un grupo de yeguas alteradas que me persiguen por los 4 rincones de Hogwarts buscando que las lleve al baile...senda idiotes...-Sirius después de haber dicho esto, se marchó.  
Yo no soy yegua...jo....  
Me enteré de que Sirius se quedaría haciendo crucigramas y leyendo un poco en la sala común el día del baile.Dumbledore dio el anuncio de que podíamos ir vestidos con ropa de muggle, disfraces o la túnica de gala.Yo opté por la ropa muggle.Tenía mucha y le podía prestar a Lily para que cumpliera la tarea de conquistar a James.Al decirle esto, se sonrojó .  
-YYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO????? ENAMORADA DE JAMES POTTER????? NI LOCA!- Exclamaba Lily cada vez que le decía eso.   
-Pero si hacen una pareja bonita...-le dije en tono romántico.  
  
No discutimos más sobre el tema.Con el paso del tiempo, los chicos siguiéndonos a mi y a Lily, se me quitaron las ganas de ir. Y , si iba, era para estar unos minutos.  
Entramos a la clase de Herbología.Que, por "suerte", nos tocaba con los de Sly. La profesora Wirk era amable.Hoy trataríamos con los Buideeputs  
-Estas pequeñas -pequeñas? eran más grande que la cintura de la abuela de Snape!- son peligrosas. Ellas botan un liquido ácido, que si al tocarlo, saldrán ronchas y arderán mucho. No utilizaremos los guantes.Ellas no botarán nada almenos que no le toques el pétalo de color amarillo.  
Nos pusimos a trabajar.Compartí una bandeja con Lily.Veía de reojo a Malfoy y a Snape que se reían mirándonos.En el momento que la profesora volteó para arreglar una de éstas plantas, Snape tomó su varita y apuntó a nuestra planta.  
Todo fue muy rápido. Le había dado a el pétalo amarillo. Lily y yo nos echamos hacia atrás.Pero, demasiado tarde. A Lily le había caído en los brazos y a mi en la mano.  
Los de Slytherin se reían. Nos empezaron a aparecer ronchas en los lugares donde cayó el líquido.La profesora nos envió a la enfermería, dejando a cargo a Remus para cuidara el invernadero.  
A Lily y a mi nos echaron unas pomadas que nos calmaban el dolor.Lily estaba apunto de llorar.Le hice un gesto negativo.No quería que los de Slytherin se burlaran de ella por su sufrimiento.  


**HapPy hALlOWeEn**

Después de lo del asunto de Herbología, los de Sly se burlaban de nosotras.  
-No le des más vueltas.Ya veremos que hacer con ellos...lo que pasa es que están picados por lo de su actuación en el Gran comedor aquel día. -me decía Sirius.James miraba con preocupación a Lily, que parecía haberle afectado mucho esto.  
Los adornos del baile y sus preparativos me invitaban a participar a este.Escucharon que Dumbledore iba a traer a un grupo de música que tocaba muy bien.Sirius ,Remus,James y Peter los conocían.Parecía que ellos también iban a tocar.  
Por todo Hogwarts, entraba el frío.Mientras los demás disfrutaban de éste, yo me congelaba como una condenada...claro, estaba acostumbrada a los climas cálidos...como en mi país.   
Lily me veía preocupada. En un dos por tres ya parecía un cubito de hielo...y eso que estaba en la sala común con una chimenea prendida...y no me hablen de cuando entraba a la mazmorra !. Al parecer, el cerebro no me funcionaba, porque el profe Kettleburn me criticaba como siempre.La mano me tembleba del frío.Y tenía una mirada de odio congelada porque el maldito Kettleburn me mandó a hacer la poción de nuevo.Claro...a Snape y a Malfoy los elogiaba.Lo odiaba un montón. Hasta insultó a mi mamá! Ni siquiera la conocía...Decía también que los "sangre sucia" eran unos tontos...claro, no dijo sangre sucia, pero usó un término parecido que no colocaré aquí...  


**GrYffInDoR Vs sLyThErIn**

James se veía muy nervioso el día del partido.Nunca lo había visto así. Parecía que quería cobrarse lo que había hecho Snape y Malfoy a nosotras. Sirius, Remus y Peter le hacían vítores cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Hasta que el día llegó...  
James no comía nada. Estaba tratando de animarlo para que comierra algo...hasta me provocó meterle la tostada de un golpe , para que comiera.  
James y los demás del equipo de Gry y Sly se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.Detrás de ellos, venían los demás alumnos. Sirius y yo sujetábamos una pancarta que habíamos hecho. Que decía: "@nimo, Leones. X 100pre campeones!". El escrito lo había hecho Sirius con letras brillantes que cambiaban de colores y yo había hecho un dibujo de un león con una copa que saltaba y reía.  
Nos sentamos en las gradas.Nos costaba divisar un poco a James...pero no fue difícil. Era el único con el cabello alborotado.  
-El partido comieeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnzaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó con alegría Dereck Jordan (eso de comentar partidos de quidditch viene de familia...Dereck Jordan es el padre de Lee Jordan...)  
-GRYFFINDOR SE APODERA DE LA QUAFFLE.OH....ESE DEBIÓ HABER DOLIDO, STEPHANIE.- La cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor le dieron un golpe con las bludgers.- PUCEY SE HACE CARGO DE LA QUAFFLE, SE HACERCA A LA PORTERÍA....Y ANOTA! 20 A 0 A FAVOR DE SLYTHERIN.  
Miraba a James por los binoculares.Estaba muy pendiente por si veía la snitch.de repente bajó en picada.Pero al parecer, fue algo en vano, ya que el otro jugador, lo estaba persiguiendo.No logré divisar la Snitch.Era una trampa para que se lo creyera.  
-DE NUEVO STEPHANIE JHONES Y...NO, SLYTHERIN HA COJIDO LA QUAFFLE Y ALLÁ VA...PUCEY VUELA COMO UN ÁGUILA...ESTA APUNTO DE...NO,LO DETIENE UNA EXCELENTE JUGADA DEL GUARDIÁN DE GRY, FREDERICK BONES Y GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA QUAFFLE...AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CAZADORA STEPHANIE BONES DE GRYFFINDOR, BUEN VUELO RODEANDO A ERNEST PUCEY, VUELVE A ELEVARSE DEL TERRENO DE JUEGO Y...AAAYYYY!...UN GOLPE EN LA NUCA DE UNA BLUDGER...LA QUAFFLE EN PODER DE SLYTHERIN...ERNEST PUCEY COGIENDO VELOCIDAD HASTA LOS POSTES DE GOL, PERO LO BLOQUEA UNA BLUDGER, ENVIADA POR JHON WEASLEY...BONITA JUGADA DEL GOLPEADOR DE GRYFFINDOR, Y BONES EN POSESIÓN OTRA VEZ DE LA QUAFFLE, EL CAMPO LIBRE Y ALLÁ VA, REALMENTE VUELA, EVITA UNA BLUDGER, LOS POSTES DE GOL ESTÁN AHÍ...VAMOS,AHORA STEPHANIE...EL GUARDIÁN BOOT SE LANZA...NO LLEGA...GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!  
Todos dimos un salto de alegría.Sirius y yo levantamos más alto la pancarta y gritámos como locos...  
-VAYA...20 A 20...EMPATADOS.  
Vi a James dando unas volteretas...tal vez para aflojar la tensión.Volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch.En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era un reflejo del reloj de Jhon Weasley.  
-SLYTHERIN TOMA POSESIÓN-DECÍA JORDAN-EL CAZADOR PUCEY ESQUIVA DOS BLUDGERS, A WEASLEY Y A LA CAZADORA BONES, Y ACELERA...ESPEREN UN MOMENTO...NO ES LA SNITCH?  
Un murmullo recorrió la multitud.Vi a James volando esquivando las bludgers.El buscador de Slytherin lo estaba alcanzando...James alargó su mano...un silbato sonó por todo el campo.  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, GRYFFINDOR A GANADO 170 A 20!  
Por todos lados se escuchaban los vítores.Todos los del equipo de Quidditch de Gry levantaron a James en sus brazos.  
-HIP,HIP...HURRAAAAAAAA!  
Mientras bajábamos al campo, pude notar a los de Slytherin que estaban llenos de odio. Lily se acercó a James y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.   
Todos nos echamos a reír, tanto por la cara roja como un tomate de James , como la cara de bravos de los de Sly.   


**TRaVeSuRaS Y LÍoS....**

Después de la victoria de Gryffindor, Los merodeadores estaban más felices que nunca.Se acercaba el baile de Halloween, y todos tenían cara de estar planeando algo.  
Ayudé un poco con los preparativos del baile.Regresé a la sala común.Estaba vacía.Me encontré, sobre una mesa, un pergamino sin nada de escritura.Me imaginé que era de Lily.Pero me vino a la cabeza el Mapa del Merodeador.Tomé mi varita.  
- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas  
De repente apareció una especie de escritura.  
"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR"  
"Lo sabía"-pensé.  
- Travesura realizada!  
El pergamino volvió a lo normalidad.Me lo guardé en la túnica...lo utilizaría después.  


**Un bAiLe iNuNdAdO...**

El día del baile llegó.Lily y yo nos tardamos más de lo debido arreglándonos.James iría con Lily.Y yo con invisible...o sea, con nadie.No tenía ganas de ir.Aunque Lily me dijo ...  
-Pero si estás muy guapa!-me decía por onceava vez- ya vas a ver que muchos chicos te van a sacar a bailar.  
No quería bajar.Pero Llily me arrastró hasta la sala Común. Sirius estaba sentado en una de las butacas en frente de la chimenea.Estaba vestido con ropa muggle (ah...que wapo se veía...).Al verme (gracias a mis gemidos), se levantó y dejó el libro de crucigramas.  
-Vamos?-me preguntó tendiéndome un brazo suyo  
Yo me quedé con los ojos abiertos.Me puse rojísima .Lily se reía detrás de mi.Asentí.Bajamos los tres.Al final de la escalera, estaba James, que al ver a Lily, se quedó embobado.  
-Ho...ho..hola-tartamudeó-te vez...eh...linda...  
-Hola,James, tu también te vez guapo -dijo esto sonriendo , haciéndo que James se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Sirius y yo nos reímos.

**GrAn CoMeDoR...**

El gran comedor estaba precioso.Habían sido quitadas las 4 gransdes mesas, quedando un gran espacio, para una tarima, una pista de baile y alrededor mesitas para 4 personas.James,Lily ,Sirius y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesitas,cuando vimos entrar a Remus con una chica guapa de cabello rubio.Era de Ravenclaw.Ella llevaba una túnica de gala, pero Remus, al igual que los demás merodeadores, estaban vestidos con ropa muggle.  
Ambos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la de nosotros.Sirius le guiñó un ojo, y Remus se puso colorado cuando la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Al que menos me imaginaba con pareja ,era Peter, el cual entró con una chica de cabellos castaño claro, era gordita ,como él, y parecía simpática, la había visto antes.Creo que era de Hufflepuff.  
El Gran comedor se empezó a llenar poco a poco.Cuando estuvo lleno al máximo.Dumbledore dirigió unas palabras.  
-Bienvenidos al Gran baile de Halloween. Espero que todos la pasen muy bien...y ahora,comamos!  
Al decir esto, la fuentes se llenaron de comida.Empecé a colocar comida en mi plato, que era de oro, al igual que el de los demás.Al terminar, Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo y sólo dijo:  
-A divertirnos!  
De repente la iluminación del Gran comedor cambió.Ahora era de todos los colores.Era genial.  


**LoS MeRoDeAdOrEs eN ViVo**

Un grupo de chicos, que hacían llamarse los "Pavos de Papel", tocaban muy bien.En la pista de baile nos desmelenamos hasta que le tocó el turno a Los merodeadores.Todos aplaudieron, silbaron y gritaron cuando llegaron al escenario. Peter tocaba la batería, Remus el órgano, Sirius la guitarra eléctrica junto con James.James y Sirius iban a cantar.Con las segundas voces de Remus y Peter.  
Pero algo ocurrió que nunca olvidaré.Remus nos mandó al escenario (QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO???? ). Y nos dieron micrófonos. Lily y yo nos quedamos heladas. En Hogwarts, me enteré hace unos días, Lily y yo teníamos las voces más bonitas , y empezaron a tocar. .La canción era la de...Britney Spears!.La de I love rock and Roll.Lily y yo nos la sabíamos (Para los que tienen el cd de britney, pongan esa canción e imagínense a los merodeadores tocando.La que canta, somos Lily y yo).  
No podía creer que estaba cantando ante un escenario.Hace unos días, cuando estaba en mi casa muggle, lo hubiera considerado imposible.  
Pero no era tan malo, una vez que uno se acostumbraba, era mejor.   
  


**Y SiGIeRoN eLlOS**

Después de cantar, bajamos del escenario, y fuimos recibidas con muchos aplausos.Los merodeadores empezaron a tocar y nosotras estábamos pendientes...  
  


**ExPlOsIÓn iNunDaDoRa.**

Justo después de tocar, fueron aplaudidos con muchas fuerza.De repente, Sirius hizo una seña, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello.Se empezó a escuhar un ruido ....como...no sé...parecía agua....agua...AGUA!  
Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, no era agua...era un maremoto de chocolate.Corrí inmediatamente a la tarima.Algunos alumnos salieron corriendo por la otra puerta.Muchos se montaron, como yo, en la tarima.Los merodeadores se partían de la risa, al ver a Longbontton (papá de Neville) ahogándose y pidiéndo auxilio.  
Despúes de esa noche, todos estaban cansados y mojados...el castillo se llenó de olor a chocolate.Dumbledore desapareció mágicamente el chocolate, no sin antes él probar un poco.  
Mmiro a los merodeadores con una mirada severa, pero después de porbar el chocolate, les sonrió.

**Al díA SiGuIeNtE...**

Todos comentaban lo que había ocurrido.No podían culpar a los merodeadores, no tenían pruebas.Pero todos los felicitaban por esa idea.  
Regresé a la sala común.Encontré una imagen muy rara....  
  
  
  
Los interrumpí, pero no me hicieron caso.  
-Shh...-me respondió James.- estamos haciéndo una prueba: el que parpadea, le tiene que pagar al otro lo que consuma en Hogsmeade.Vamos a hacer una visita.Mira el cartel.  
Miré el cartel que estaba en una de las mesas.Visita a Hogsmeade.No sería mala idea.Me senté y miré la competencia.Ninguno de los dos parpadeaban. Los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos....

**BoRn To MaKe YoU hApPy**

I am sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
I am looking al a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really wanna know what we did wrong  
With the love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right  
  
**Coro:*I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause your the only one within my hearth  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don 't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy**  
  
I know l've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)  
'Cause livin' in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life should be  
I don't wanna cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right **Coro**  
  
I'd do anything  
I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever to be your girl  
Just call out my name (just call out my name)  
I will be there (and i will be there)  
Just to show you how much l care **Coro** (2 veces más...)  
  
Britney Spears  
Born to make you happy  
  
Esta canción la estaba practicando junto con Lily y la profesora de herbología (que da clases de canto en una escuela muggle)  
Nos reunimos cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid a la hora Libre....y para desgracia mía y de Lily, James y Sirius pasaron por ahí...y nos oyeron cantar...joooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   


**AhhHhH.....**

La profesora,James, Sirius y todos los que se habían agolpado para oírnos aplaudieron al terminar la canción.  
No creo que haya existido una manzana roja más roja que mi cara en ese momento.  
-Cantaron muy bien,chicas -nos elogió la profesora- pueden irse, la semana que viene practicaremos.  
Desde que la profesora nos oyó cantar en la fiesta de Halloween, nos dijo para que practicaramos con ella, en los preparativos de la fiesta y baile que se avecinaba: Navidad  
-Es muy bonita la canción - dijo Sirius animadamente- La escribieron ustedes? (hagamos como que Britney no haya nacido )  
-Ustedes? A mi no me incluyan...la escribió Arabella- dijo Lily mirándome maliciosamente  
Si...la había escrito yo...pero...LILY NO TENÍA PORQUE DECIRLO!.Le eché una mirada fulminante, pero asentí tímidamente.  
-Es una letra muy bonita- exclamó James  
  
Cuando llegamos a la sala común, se me ocurrió una idea.Subí a mi dormitorio y busqué una cámara muggle de fotografías.La tenía guardada en mi bául. También tomé el Mapa del Merodeador  
Bajé corriendo las escaleras y vi a los merodeadores preocupados buscando algo...ya sabía que era.Me detuve en el último escalón.  
-Están buscando algo? -les dije yo sacando el mapa del bolsillo  
Todos se me quedaron mirando.Se miraron entre ellos nerviosamente.  
- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - dije yo apuntando al mapa con mi varita.  
Aparecieron las inscripciones en la parte de arriba..y todo Hogwarts en la parte de abajo.  
Miré el mapa y los miré de nuevo.  
- Travesura realizada! - exclamé y el mapa se convirtió en un pergamino normal y corriente.  
Todos me miraron asombrados  
-Co...co..como supistes...-empezó a preguntar Peter  
-Oh....cosas de la vida.-le interrumpí yo- El Mapa del Merodeador me pareció un buen instrumento para hacer travesuras- le dije a todos mientras le entregaba el mapa a Remus -Todos lo saben...hasta los muggles...  
Después de decir esto, me di media vuelta y me fui a mi dormitorio.Puede ver de reojo que los 4 se me quedaron mirando asustados y nerviosos...una mezcla de las dos cosas se proyectó en sus caras  
-No se preocupen...nadie lo sabrá -les dije pícaramente 

**FoToS LoKaS**

Desde mi habitación podía admirar el paisaje.Tomé algunas fotos de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Bajé y vi a los 4 chicos en un rincón hablando por lo bajo.Me les acerqué.  
-Hola-saludé  
Los 4 se sobresaltaron.Los miré sorprendida  
-Qué sucede?  
-Queríamos preguntarte como supistes sobre el mapa-dijo Remus nervioso  
-Oh..eso...bueno...no me costó nada recordar el tercer libro de H.P...quiero decir... -se me había escapado- eh...  
En ese momento Lily me salvó porque dijo:  
-Qué hacen, chicos  
Miré agradecida a Lily.Ésta no entendía por que  
-Oigan, quieren que les tome una fotos?- les dije señalando mi cámara muggle  
-Qué es eso?-preguntó Sirius con curiosidad  
-Esto...es lo que llaman una cámara fotográfica...eh...palpa en papel momentos especiales -le dije tratando de explicarle en términos sencillos. -Bueno, ponganse ahí -les dije señalando un rincón- y ordenense como quieran.  
  
Al revelarlas....me sentí muy feliz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
SE AGRADECE NO COPIAR LAS "FOTOS" PARA AGREGARLAS A  
TU FIRMA  
  
**********************************************************  


**bUsCaNdO La eStReLLa gUíA**

Llegó el sábado.Como lo teníamos libre, bajé al Gran comedor.Apresuré mi cereal con leche y salí a los terrenos de Hogwarts.No solía pasear por ahí...  
Me senté en el borde del lago.Le di al calamar gigante una rana de chocolate, ya que estaba a la tentativa de golpearme con sus montones de "brazos".  
Me recosté y miré al cielo.Ya me estaba acostumbrando al frío.O eso intentaba.Era un día con el sol radiante.De repente ...lo escuché.  
- VEN...SI...YO SOY TU AMO...VEN...OBEDÉCEME...  
Después de esto, no recuerd más nada

**El hErEdErO De sLyThErIn**

Me desperté.Tenía mucho frío.Me di cuenta de que ya era de noche.Me levanté...estaba nada más y nada menos que en el...  
-EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO!???-Grité yo alarmada.No podía ser.Asuste a las aves que dormían (con mi grito) a 5 km , o a mi me pareció, de los alrededores.  
Busqué mi varita  
-Lumos!-susurré con un poco de miedo.  
Me doy la vuelta...no sabía donde estaba...  
- CRUCIO!  
Un dolor se expandió en todo mi cuerpo...como 10000 apuñaladas a la vez.Me tiré al suelo del dolor...era enorme.Traté de abrir los ojos.Vi a una persona...cada vez se acercaba más...pero yo no podía mantener los ojos abiertos..el dolor era muy fuerte...

**MaGo PeLiGrOsO y lUnA lLeNa...**

Me desperté en la enfermería (ay,ya, me estoy pareciendo a Harry que cada dos días está en la enfermería)  
Las luces estaban apagadas.Miré mi reloj.Las 24:00 hs.Era de madrugada.Me levanté sin hacer ruido y vi por la ventana a un grupo extraño de animales: un ciervo, una rata (o eso era lo que veía) y un perro negro. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue...Miré al cielo, la luna llena estaba posada en éste.Me lo temía.  
Me acosté de nuevo porque alguien entró a la enfermería.Era Dumbledore.  
-Qué tan grave es? -dijo  
-Oh...bueno...tiene algunos moretones...pero...encontrarla en el bosque prohibido una noche?-preguntó la enfermera.  
Ambos se acercaron a mi cama.  
-Deberíamos preguntarles a Los merodeadores.Ellos deben saber algo  
-Pero...parece haber eecibido una maldición imperdonable !-exclamó la enfermera  
-Si...y esto sólo puede ser obra de un mago tenebroso.  


**bUENOOO**

Hago una pausa .Llegó la sesión de las preguntas sin respuestas...  
  
-Bien, algo me atacó.Parece lógico: Voldemort...pero...están seguros?  
  
-Los merodeadores estaban nerviosos al ver que yo sabía utilizar el mapa.Yo les dije que no se los iba a decir a nadie...en qué estarán pensando?  
  
Listo,volvamos a mi historia...ah...ya me tengo que despertar del sueño...dentro de poco.......

**El gRiM?**

Me dejaron salir de la enfermería.Ya era domingo y supuse que mis amigos estarían en la sala común.  
Cuando entré todos se avalanzaron sobre mi abrazandome.  
-Donde estabas?  
-Que te pasó?  
-A donde fuistes?  
Despúes de su...."saludo", me senté en una de las mesas más alejadas y empecé a contarles lo que me había sucedido.  
-Qué extraño-dijo Lupin-he leído que las maldiciones imperdonables sólo la pueden efectuar los magos oscuros  
Lo mismo había dicho Dumbledore  
Pasaron el día haciendo bromas, intentándo subirme el ánimo...había sufrido una experiencia...de la que seguro, si hubiera dicho otra maldición, estaría muerta.En la noche, me costó dormir.Fui la primera en irse a la cama alegando que estaba cansada.  
Cuando por fin pude dormir, empiezo a sentir unas cosquillas en mi brazo.Cuando me despierto, casi daba un grito del susto.Pero me contuve...era el grim?  
El perro se montó encima de mi cama y jaló las cortinas para taparme.El perro se transformó en Sirius.  
-Ven...tenemos que hablar- me dijo preocupado  
Después, se volvió a transformar en perro.Agarré mi capa y salimos a los oscuros terrenos de Hogwarts, con la capa invisible que llevaba  


**Un pAsEo nOcTuRnO**

Al llegar , nos aseguramos de que nadie nos viera.Nos quitamos la capa invisible.Sirius se transformó otra vez en persona.  
Se recostó en el suelo húmedo y miraba a las estrellas.Hice lo mismo que él.  
-Para que querí...  
-shh-me interrumpió.- busco mi estrella guía.  
Estuvimos un rato en silencio.  
-Desde donde crees que provenía la voz?-me preguntó rompiendo el silencio.  
-Desde allá-le respondí señalando el bosque prohibido.  
Sirius se levantó de un golpe.  
-Adonde vas?-le pregunté asombrada  
-Quiero ver de donde provino ese supuesto mago...podemos encontrar pistas...  
-Pero...puede ser peligroso!-le dije yo alarmada- ya a mi me atacó una vez...pudo haberme atacado con un avada kedavra...y no quiero que te lastime....  
Me arrepentí de haber dicho esto último...sentía como me sonrojaba...  
Sirius se me acercó  
-Si pude salvarme de un ladrón muggle que tenía un arma, o si puedo hacer bromas peligrosas....me puedo enfrentar al mago más peligroso de la historia...porque a mi no me importa...no quiero que tu vida este en peligro.Perdería a alguien que se ha ganado mi corazón...-agregó esto firmemente  
  


**BuEnOOO**

Pausa  
************************************************************  
  
QUE BELLO ES SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
NO PODÍA DEJAR DE SONREIR CUANDO ESCRIBI ESTO...  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
QUE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
************************************************************  
  
bUENO, HASTA MAÑANA.TIENES ALGUNA DUDA, COMENTARIOS,SUGERENCIAS? ENVÍAME UN E-MAIL A jet_baby_1@hotmail.com O AGRÉGAME A TU MSN CON ESA DIREC.PUEDES,TAMBIÉN DEJARME UN MENSAJE PRIVADO.  
  
CHAUUUU  
GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA  
GRACIAS POR SUS LINDS COMENTARIOS...  
AH..Y OTRA COSA...NUNCA HABÍA PENSADO EN SER ESCRITORA...NUNCA PENSÉ QUE HARÍA UNA HISTORIA QUE GUSTARA TANTO...BUENO..ESPERO QUE ESA..."CHISPA" NO LA PIERDA...  
MUAKKKC  
  
BECHOS  
CHAUUUU

**Buenoo**

me provocó continuar...  
************  
  
Sentía que me desmayaba.Si no me moría en ese momento, no sabía que haría después.Me dirigió una sonrisa y empezó a caminar al bosque prohibido.Yo lo seguí.  
Estuvimos en silencio caminando por el bosque.Sirius cargaba consigo el mapa del merodeador.Cuando vimos uns símbolo en una piedra...  
-Qué es?-le pregunté  
-Ni idea...nunca había visto este símbolo  
-Parece una serpiente...  
PUM  
Algo había tirado contra el árbol a Sirius.Me dirigí corriendo hacia él...estaba sangrando.  
Una ira renovada me invadió.Saqué mi varita.Estaba aquella persona de la otra vez...pero no la podía ver muy bien.  
- TÚ SÓLO PODRÁS...VENCER AL NIÑO....QUE VENCIÓ AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO...  
Unos ojos rojos brillaron.Quedé hipnotizada...  


**AhOrA...**

Colocaré lo que pensaba Sirius en ese momento.  
  
**************************  
  
Abrí los ojos...un tremendo dolor de cabeza me perturbaba.Mme di cuenta de que Arabella no estaba...Me levanté con todoas las fuerzas que puede.Tenía sangre en mi cabeza.  
-ARABELLAAAAAAA!-Grité, pero nadie contestó.  
La busqué por todos lados.Pero tuve que regresar al castillo.Me dolía demasiado la cabeza, y creo que Hagrid (el guardabosques) me vio.  
  
Fui al despacho de Dumbledore lo más rápido que pude.Para mi suerte, conocía la contraseña, por las montones de veces que me enviaron a mi y a mis amigos a ese lugar  
-Frutas podridas  
La gárgola dejó paso para poder entrar al despacho.LLamé a la puerta.  
-Adelante  
Abrí la puerta y caminé a donde estaba Dumbledore...  
-Profesor...-empecé.Estaba cansado de tanto correr- Se llevaron...se llevaron a Arabella...  
  
************************************  
  
Y aqui termino  
bueno  
chau  



End file.
